Fleur de Lys
by NebulasPrime
Summary: We are heroes in the dark. Doing what the day refused to do. We are not vigilantes but the saviors to those lost in the darkness. As black card holders, we will be your black knights while making sure a smile is on your face. Protecting the lilies of the world. Your innocence, purity and beauty of the world will be saved by our hands.
1. Prologue: Origin

**Naru:** Hey people! Thanks to a certain discord Mirio x Izuku discord, I came up with this little idea for a new story. Hope this goes well since this will diverge from the canon after a certain point. Pairings may change, along with some of the tags, as the story progresses. So, enjoy and review.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own the Boku no Hero Academia franchise.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

"…Talk…"

'… _Thought…'_

'… _ **Mental Conversation…'**_

 **Scene Change (** Ȣ **)**

 **Spell**

* * *

 **Prologue:** Origin

Emerald eyes looked up at a smooth, white ceiling he was all too familiar with. He felt a heavyweight wrapped around his waist and warmth coating his body. Drawing closer to the warmth. Not wanting to leave the bed to step out in the coldness belonging to the early morning darkness. A chuckle came from the body he was up against. This one cause the emerald one to smile before looking up to spot dark crimson irises full of mirth. The arm around the lean body tightens to draw him closer. Meshing their bodies together as if they were one. A moan escaped plump pink lips as eyelids drooped. Shadowing the eyes until they only slim slits. Showing a part of those beautiful emeralds darkening. Another hand was able to shift under the weight of the smaller body to reach curly green locks. Weaving fingers into soft strands. Face inching closer to the mouth to only swiftly bypass it. Settling for warmth breath against the smaller ear to speak softly, "Time for us to start a new day love."

The crimson eyed teen quickly released his hold from the greenette to toss the sheet aside. Then jumping out of the bed to race into the bathroom. Izuku pouted before burying his face into the plush pillow under his head. Waiting for his turn in the bathroom. He didn't want to go to school. Just wanting to spend the day in bed with his love. Sadly, it was not meant to be. No matter the circumstances they were in or the reasons as why he shouldn't attend middle school. But a life is a life. One both teens had to keep up. Shifting his head on the pillow so his chin rested on the fluffy thing. Breathing in deeply before letting him.

Ȣ

 _All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned at the young age of four. And that was my first and last setback. Until one day, he told me: "Dreams can become reality. You can be a hero!" This is how my life had changed._ _For the better and for the worst._

Ȣ

Izuku sighed as he walked over to the koi pond in front of Aldera Junior High. That Bakugo Katsuki was really something. Yes, the boy was his childhood friend, but this was taking it to far. Using his explosion quirk to blow up his book before tossing it out the window. All because he was pompous little prick and he felt threaten when that stupid ass of a teacher announced Izuku was also applying for Yūei. It didn't help the teen had been praised for his strong quirk since it first manifested. Garnering a superiority complex and a short temper. It wasn't all to surprising at this point. Katsuki had always been this way since he first developed his quirk explosion. Becoming nothing more than a bully just because his quirk was powerful for such a young boy. Taunting and hurting the other children in the neighborhood with the group of his so-called friends. Focusing on Izuku more than anything because Katsuki believed he was quirkless. At least that what the pale blond boy thought anyway. Izuku grinned at that thought as finally reached the pond. Knowing his _friend_ will never know the truth behind his lies. Going into the pool, soaking his shoes and the edges of his black pants in the cool water, to pick up a water-logged notebook. The liquid sloshed around as he stepped out. This is when an amused voiced made itself known, "Do you want me to punch him in the face?"

Izuku hummed before answering, "No, he's a waste of your skill and energy. Anyway, if you're here then we must have a mission."

Turning to the person who he was talking as he shook the remnants of water from the book. Seeing a lanky, tall, white-haired teen with crimson eyes shining brightly with amusement and a happy grin plastered on his face. The glow shinning though to make Izuku feel its warmth. Opening the large yellow bag to shove the wet item inside before closing it.

"Well, I do but you don't. Just came to tell you that we are meeting with Barrel Stock and Glock tomorrow afternoon when school is over," the taller, muscular teen stated as walked over to his now pouting friend. Grin growing wider with each step he took before reaching the shorter boy. Wrapping his arms around Izuku waist to draw him closer, "Now my little one, I believe we are above such pouting."

"Na, Adheesha, must you be like this?"

"With you, yes," he said as the grip tightens, "But I must be off!"

As suddenly as he was there the teen was gone. The warmth and weight now gone in a flash. Midoriya sighed then huffed in mock anger. Hating when Adheesha used that quirk to leave quickly. Izuku left the school grounds in the mock huff like he usually would after dealing with the boy with anger issues. Maybe he could convince Adheesha to allow them to do something with the shitting teachers here after they graduate. They never did help curb Bakugo bullying habits. Especially when he would target both Adheesha and Izuku. Izuku for his ' _quirkless_ ' nature and Adheesha for sticking by him. Being his only friend within the school. Izuku gave another sigh. He was thinking far too much about the boy when all of it didn't really matter to him. He apparently made it farther than he expected on his way home as he walked under a bridge that was along his route.

He felt the air around him change suddenly. Eyes narrowing as he continued to walk in a slow pace. Someone was behind him, but he didn't know who. The person was clinging to the shadows of the bridge. Slinking in them as they followed. Until several tendrils shot out in the attempt to grab him. Izuku jumped forward and dodged a few of them but one was still able to latch onto his torso to drag him into the waiting arms of more the evergreen goo. This thick substance began to laugh darkly as large teeth and big round, yellow eyes pultruded from a bulbous extension, "You are perfect for the dilemma I am in."

Izuku growled at this monstrosity as he tried to break free. This only made the sludge laugh some more. Izuku cursed his luck for not bringing any of his weaponry today, but they would hardly help him in this situation anyway. Pulling against the slime to stretch several of the arms out to thin them to find himself tugged back into the mass. The sludge cradling his body as some of it pried open the mouth to fill the warm and wet cavern up, "Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body for a moment. So, calm down, it will only hurt for about 45 seconds… then it'll be all over…"

The middle schooler felt like he was chocking under the pressure of the sludge. Choking and straining against the confines. Feeling the slime worm its way down his throat in the effort to make the body a meat puppet. He would not die like this today. Not after all the years of torture he had been through. After all the things he been through with Adheesha. Closing his eyes when he started to see darkness crowd his vision. Wanting to deny the facts surrounding this event that he was going to die by the hands of a low-level villain that wouldn't even be on their list. But here he was, fighting against the liquefied person so he could survive for another day. As quickly as this sensation came, it vanished in a sudden and powerful whirlwind when deep voice called out nearby, "Texas Smash!"

The wind threw the slime man backwards as he was yanked off the boy. The same could be said of Izuku but he was thrown into a different spot than the villain. Quickly scrambling off his butt to get on his to knees to begin coughing up a fit. Purging any more of the villain that remained inside his body. Wanting the violation of personal space and body to be removed as fast as possible. Once gone did he look up to have his vision be filled in by the evening light silhouetting a muscle-bound man. Eyes widening when he realized who the man was as he proudly states to him, "Don't worry! _**I am here!**_ "

The blond man walked passed him to scoop up the villain into a couple of empty soda bottles. Izuku felt some form of glee that the sludge man was degraded in such a way. Being imprisoned into some cheap plastic bottles instead of the high-end containment units the police tend to have. Turning back to Izuku did the number one hero finally did speak, "How are feeling?"

"Fine as I can be All Might!" Izuku answered excitedly. Out of everything in his life, meeting this man was one of few things that got him excited. Being one of few heroes he fawned over and got him through the day since he was young. Especially, when it was believed, and told, he was quirkless around the age of four. Only to proven wrong he guessed but it didn't change what he wanted to ask the popular and powerful hero. Seeing him start to walk pass him as the blond spoke, "Good, now run along home. I have to get this guy to the police."

All Might said as he patted the soda bottles in his pocket. Ready to set off in a massive leap to be stopped when the green headed teen called out, "Wait!"

Not knowing what compelled him to turn around to the boy but the hero did. Blue iris under darken eyes looking at the nervous teen. That it appeared like to Toshinori. Jaw clutching tightly as he trembled. Straightening up as he looked down at him to ask, "What is it, my boy?"

"Do you-," Izuku trembling stopped and voice unsteady, "Do you believe someone who's quirkless can be a hero?! I am a normal kid without powers! Can I hope to be someone just like you?! People believe I don't have a chance. That not having any powers make me a weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me. But you know what… That make me wants to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I thought saving people was the coolest thing you can ever do. I want to people to see my fearless smile and feel safe. And be the kind of hero people looks up to. Just like you!"

Eyes shot up to the man in a defiant and hopeful look. The stare and questioned surprised All Might as it brought up memories of a past. Ones he wished to forget. All he could do was stare back at the boy as thought of a retort. Although time was limited for him. Which it seemed to remind him in that moment when a jolt of pain ran through his side. Causing the number one hero to cough up some blood. There was no time to answer. Turning back around away to launch himself into the air.

Away from the child who asked him the question. It was mid-way through one of his leaps did Toshinori noticed something latched on his leg when he was high into the air. Gazing down to see the teen he just saved wrapped around it screaming his head off. All Might sighed as he changed his directory to land safely on top of an empty roof top. Pulling the greenette off his leg and got him standing up straight. Izuku eyes were shut tightly before they opened to the man now coughing. The younger eyes widen when he sees blood spitting out from the hero before a sudden plume of smoke engulfed the taller man. The screen of smoke soon vanished to reveal a skinner and emaciated man in front of the teen. Face gaunt that made his beautiful illuminating eyes seem to sink even further in. Arms and body skinny as a skeleton as the clothes he wore hung loosely on the blond frame. Izuku could only gap at the man in shock. He and his team heard the rumors of what happened to All Might about five years ago but here was the proof. The grainy photos and video snippets were no longer needed for proof of the state of the hero. The battle they were able to hear through the whispers and murmurings seemed to be true. No matter how much you try to hide there still be eyes who see some form of the action. At least the chance to ask what happened had fallen into Izuku lap, "All Might…? What happened to you?"

Midoriya took a tentative step towards the man before him as blood dripped down his chin. Another cough and more blood slipped out. Izuku was now a little worried about the man before him. It brought forth images of his _friends_ whenever they come around injured or worse. A boney hand from the man rose to halt any more steps from the younger person. Collapsing on the ground against the roof top railing as another cough breech his lips before saying, "A lot of things happened to me but not so more than this. I am counting on you on keeping your mouth shut. So, don't go leaking this on the internet or telling your friends."

Raising up his shirt to show a large purple bruise with lines sprawling out from the wound. It looked as if the wound was collapsing on itself, "Pretty gross right? I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system is basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out. I can't be fixed. Right now, all I can do hero work is about three hours a day. The rest of the time I look like this."

"No way! Five years ago?! Your fight against Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Wow, you really know your stuff. No, the punk might have put in a few good hits, but he couldn't bring me down," Toshinori started to get up from the ground, "Most of the world hasn't heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I am supposed to be the guy who's always smiling, right? I am the symbol of peace. People everywhere has to think that I am never afraid."

A hand reaches out from his side to clutch into a fist, "But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. Its just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy. Pro-heroes are always risking their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So, honestly, I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk."

A shock look overcame Izuku that left him momentarily speechless. One of the few times he shown emotion. Not believing the man would be so brutal in his words to a fan. One the few ties he kept in his life to keep him grounded. Izuku looked at the ground as spoke in a shaken manner, "I-I see."

"If you want to help people. There are other ways you can. You can become a Police Officer. They get crap because heroes catch most of the villains but it's a fine profession," All Might went over to the metal door and opened it. Stopping at the door to say one more thing, "Its not bad to have a dream, young man. Just… make sure your dreams are attainable and realistic. Understand?"

With that the blond man walked through the threshold of the rooftop doorway and closing the metal door behind them. Leaving the greenette behind in his depressed state to think of the words spoken to him. That was until an explosion in the distance brought him out of his reprieve. Looking over to where it came from to see a huge plume of gray smoke rising. He ran over to the door to only be halted by All Might's words ringing out through his head. Pursing his lips together before walking out off the roof top.

Ȣ

Izuku walked down the streets looking at the burnt book he was able to retrieve. Thinking over what the number hero said. He let the man said earlier get to him. Having worked far to hard at his job to let those words crush him. Plus, All Might thought he was speaking to a quirkless boy and not what he truly was. A loud crash brought out of his thoughts to look over to alleyway with two large signs connecting the walls, ' _That's strange… The fight from earlier still going on. Why am I even here? Did I subconsciously walk this way to check it out? All my notes or analytical work would be useless here._ '

Going over to the crowd to check it out further to get a shock. It was the sludge quirk user from before. Eyes widening when realized what could have gone wrong, ' _Fuck! When I grabbed hold of the hero, I must have caused the bottles to fall out. This is all my fault this happening! Rookie moves are really spilling out of me today._ '

Izuku hears the whispers and murmuring coming from the crowd. The villain had taken a hostage. A teenager from what he could hear. Damnit, these heroes were doing nothing to help the hostage. Blaming that their quirks weren't compatible for defeating this type of person. It shouldn't matter. A person should be able to make your quirk useful in almost anyway possible. Powerhouses can contain, while the likes of Kamui Woods could pull the person out with the aid of Mount Lady. Gazing back at the man made of goo to see familiar pale blond hair and painful eyes. Suddenly, his body moved to rush pass the heroes. Ignoring their screams and yells that came from them. Eyes narrowed as experience and speed took over. Quickly taking the bag off to use his momentum to take a quick spin then tossing it at the man. Aiming for the eye to make him flinch. The sludge cried out as some of his hold was released on his hostage. Allowing Katsuki to take in deep breaths in before yelling out, "Deku! What are you doing here!"

"Will you shut up for once in your life?! I went with my instincts to save your pathetic ass and you want to question me," Midoriya growled back as he shoveled some of the slime away. Izuku knew the truth. Seeing the pained expression on his face. The one he seen to often of those asking for help. Those who were on the brink of death, which made him say proudly, "Plus, I couldn't sit back and watch you die, Kaa-chan!"

A certain blond man eyes widen in shock as he hears that statement. Like when he saw the young teenager run into danger. The sludge villain recovered faster than Izuku anticipated when the eyes reappeared and large arm rose up. Ready to slam into him. Midoriya jumped back as he hears the heroes yell something again. To be stopped when a large explosion happened. When the smoke and fire cleared did someone speak, "I really am pathetic. I told you the traits to make a great champion, but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal."

Viewing up to see that All Might had saved him again. Izuku couldn't help but give a snarky like smile that he was saved again by this man. Especially when he continued his speech as he grabbed his _friend_ arm and pulled him out from the villain, "Pros are always risking their lives! That's a true trait of a hero!"

"Damn you All Might!" yelled the sludge man as another arm reared up to slam downward at the hero. To only be blown away when threw a punch to scream out, "Detroit Smash!"

Causing a whirlwind to whip around the alleyway and sludge to fly. Heroes big and small protected the people from the harsh wind until it finally died down. Everyone looked on in shock at the man and scene before them. Wet droplets got many to set their gazes to the sky to see a large hole and swirling, dark clouds above. The weather had changed from All Might attack. And much like the attack, the event afterwards was a whirlwind. From the police collecting the villain, Katsuki of course being praised for his _bravery_ , while Izuku was chewed out by the heroes for rushing in. Not like they were doing much. It took a quirkless teen and injured man to take the crook out. All Might was of course was dealing with the press. Not surprising when there was an event of heroism with him in it. The teen sighed as he left the scene when the fools were done with him to head home. Taking the back alleys to avoid any interlopers and annoying press people that wanted more information about the event. Of course, he was still found by Bakugo to be screamed at about not needing a 'Quirkless Nobody' to help or save him. For him to turn around angrily and march off in a huff. Izuku just smiled as he thought, ' _He's never going to change. Not that I am surprised._ '

Going back to the path he was walking down to be halted again with All Might sliding out of the alleyway he was about to pass by with a, "I am here!"

Izuku jumped back out of instinct. Ready to pull out anything that he could use a weapon but calmed down when he realized who it was. Izuku brightens to excitably say, "All Might! Why are you here? How did you get rid of all those reporters?"

The greenette nervously scans around to make sure no one else was around. The questioning only got the man to laugh, "I only stand for justice! Not sound bites!

All might flex his muscles, "Because, I am All Might-."

A plume of smoke appears to interrupt his speech with more blood being coughed out in his skinny form. Yagi wiped away some of the blood from his mouth. "Young man, I came here to thank you. And to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life. If you hadn't run into that fight. I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So, thanks."

"What! No, it was my fault he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work," the teen spoke solemnly as he turned away from his hero, "I wasted your energy and... not mention your time."

"I'm not done. You told me you didn't have a power… So, when I saw this timid, quirkless boy try to save a life. It inspired me to act to…," this caused the Izuku to look at the man in surprised when he heard those words, "There are stories about every hero. How they became great… Most have one thing in common. Their bodies move before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own."

Tears began to swell in Izuku eyes. It was bringing forth memories of his past. During the time around the time he was deemed _quirkless_. The time around the incident that became what he is now. An event that awoken something inside him and changed his friend Adheesha. Hearing words that his only friend told once before and keeps telling him. But this was different. The sound of his mother voice haunting his head.

"And today that is what happen to you."

Tears were threatening to spill as more swelled. Eyes screwed shut as he bowed down. Emotions were getting the better of him. Wishing he could hear these words coming his mother instead of his friends and this man. A _stranger_ and hero. Izuku fell on his knees as those hot tears streamed down.

"Young man… You to can become a hero."

He was now sobbing as his tears stained the concrete.

 _Dreams can become reality…_

On top of the roof a house a lone person wearing a special, skin tight outfit with a helmet. The outfit was like that of a cat suit, but it was inlayed was designs in the one-piece suit. Specialized combat boots blending into the suit while the helmet was akin to a motorcycle helmet. But it was shaped into one of a bird head. On either side of the helmet was the symbol of a plum colored bird with wings outstretched. A utility belt hugged man waist tightly so it wouldn't slip off easily. This person was viewing the scene with interest. Pleased with the turn of events. Being reminded of the mission given to them about the man. Since the mission doesn't officially start until he either finds a successor or school term starts. The man vanishing from view before being spotted by anyone.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter One: Inheritor

**Naru:** Hey my readers! We have returned. Like to remind my loyal readers we do have an ao3 account. It's the same name as this one, NebulasPrime. We have a on going series centering around the Mirio/Izuku pairing. So, stop by, drop a kudo, drop a review or two.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own the Boku no Hero Academia franchise.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

"…Talk…"

'… _Thought…'_

'… _ **Mental Conversation…'**_

 **Scene Change (** Ȣ **)**

 **Spell**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Inheritor

Izuku groaned as he laid tangled in his All Might themed sheets in the darkness of his room. Happy that was alone, and tomorrow was Friday. Thinking over what happened that day. From meeting All Might to the villain then coming home to be fussed at by his mother. He sighed as the memories played over and over in his head. Not knowing if this was right or not. There were more worthy people than himself, the pretender, to be successor to the number one hero.

" _I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit."_

 _Izuku head shot up in surprise with his tears blurred eyes. Blown wide from what he just heard. Mouth agape in confusion in the hope he might have misheard what the hero had said. The greenette couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean inherit? Inherit what?"_

 _Toshinori just bellowed out a loud laugh at the question. The teen mouth still agape in confusion and shock. This only got the man to say, "You should really see your face right now! Don't worry, I'm not going to force this thing on you."_

 _Toshinori stepped closer to Izuku until he was directly in front of him. Hand raising up into the sky, "Listen well, young man. This is your choice."_

 _The hand was quickly brought back down to point at Izuku to speak again with blood shooting out of his mouth, "Do you want to accept my awesome power or not?!"_

 _Izuku didn't know what he was talking about. Not completely anyway. There only suspicions floating around when he got with the rest of the gang when they finally getting some rest. Sometimes their conversations talked about the quirk the number hero could have. Other than the obvious fact it was super strength. All Might just wiped away the blood from his mouth as the Izuku stared at him, "Now listen here, there are a couple of things you need to know about my abilities. Journalist always guessed my quirk as super strength or some kind of invulnerability. When people ask in interviews, I always make a joke and dodged the question. That is because the world needs to believe that their number one hero is a natural born hero like any of them. But I am not. There is nothing natural about my ability," the blond rose both hands to his hand before splay them out in a t-pose, "I wasn't born with this power, this was a secret torch that was passed onto me from someone else."_

" _Someone gave you this quirk? No way…"_

" _Yes, way and your next," the wind around them kicked up, "I can give you my abilities."_

" _Wait, hold on! This is a lot to process. It is true there is a lot of debate on what your quirk actually is. Nobody ever figured it out. Its one of the worlds greatest mysteries. People are constantly talking about it online," Izuku started to mumble on the implications of passing on this quirk could mean. His analytical mind going into over drive to the point mild panic started to set in. World domination could easily give to next user of this quirk should Toshinori chooses the wrong person to give it to. Let alone, never hearing of such an ability before. No, he heard of it. Several times in fact so it wasn't really a surprise now. No, first implications were spot on. Even though the mumbling stayed on track of quirk gifting. It was starting to worry the man as Izuku went on into spiraling thought of passing on a quirk. That is when he had enough by shouting out, "Stop nerdin' out!"_

 _Snapping Midoriya from his train of thought by looking up All Might with wide eyes full of shock and surprise once more. Toshinori stood tall before him to say, "You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth! I can transfer my quirk to someone else," a hand was outstretched before him, "And that is only one facet of my secret abilities."_

 _A bright white light started to shine from the man's hand. Streaming out into rainbow colored beams, "The true name of quirk is_ _ **One. For. All.**_ _"_

" _ **One… For… All…**_ _"_

" _Yes! One person improves the power then hands it off to another person. It will continue to grow as it passed along. Its this cultivated power that allows me to save those who are need of a hero," Toshinori clutched his outstretched hand into a tight fist, "The truth behind my power."_

" _But why would you give me a gift like that," Izuku asks, curious as to why he was being gifted with such a wonderous thing. Feeling slightly unworthy of such a power, "What if I can't live up to it?"_

" _I was on a long hunt for worthy successor and then… I watched you jumped into action as the resto f us stood idly by. You may be a quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero," Toshinori stated proudly, making hot tears swell around Izuku eyes once more. All Might kicked one of his legs back before placing a hand on his head to rub it, "Seriously, you have to stop crying so much if you really want my quirk. Come on kid."_

 _Izuku fist tightens against his leg. He couldn't believe this was happening. This… This is what he had been waiting for all these years. Jumping up to stand to state proudly with determined eyes, "Yes! I will do it!"_

" _No reluctance. This is how I figured you will respond."_

After that, he and All Might had exchanged numbers to discuss what was required of him to obtain the quirk by starting his training tomorrow. His body apparently needed to bulk up some so his body wont just blows apart. Since the quirk itself had stocked piled power from a previously unknown, to Izuku, number of users and the shear force of the power alone was nothing to trifle with. So, this ' _scrawny_ ' body of his had to bulk up from a new stricter diet and working out. Izuku didn't know what this training would consist of, but it proves as an easy way out him to slowly reveal certain thing.

"So… Your All Might new protégée now?"

"Must you always do that, Bahamut," Izuku asked. Never getting off the bed or looking since he knows the voice all to well. The voice gave a chuckle as the man (?) moved off the window seal he was on from the crouching position he was in. Careful to not knock down any of the merch that was strewn all the place. Silently padding over to the bed to sit down on the edge. Bed shifting under the new weight. His body hunched over with his arms on his legs for support, "Yes, but it's not like you did know I was coming."

"Anyway, I am. The only reason you know is because you saw the broadcast that ran and came to see how I was. You saw the aftermath and heard every word he had said," Izuku stated, bending his head down to view a nod, "Should… Should this be reported?"

Mildly conflicted about the protocol would be on this. Unsure on how to proceed with all of this. They were trained to rely on their comrades while doing missions while at the same time not. He already seen All Might as one of the people that could be a comrade and trusted. The greenette didn't want to betray the man trust in him already. Fingers twitched out of habit. Wanting to grab certain items he didn't keep here. The person grabbed Izuku hand and lightly squeezed it before saying, "We have to. You know of the mission that was given to us when rumors started flying. What Toshinori said to you today only confirmed certain things we speculated upon. This proves that we need to fulfill this long-term quest even more."

Izuku sighed as squeezed back, "I know. It doesn't make the feeling any better."

"Just have say you want to share the secret to one person," Bahamut stated as released the hand to get off the bed. Looking down at the teen as he waited for him to reply. It would seem Izuku was thinking it over. Closing his eyes to reopen them to show a softer and kind of defeated look, "Fine, I will. At least you make it bearable for me. Do we still have to do missions during the ' _training sessions_ ' with All Might?"

"Yeah, during the entire time and after we still have missions like usual. Patrols and all that shit," Bahamut stated, going over to the window. Moving some of the merchandise on the shelf in front of the window. Hearing a groan come from his companion. Bahamut smirked under his mask, "Don't worry, the load will be lightened when we get into Yūei."

"But that's ten months away! With the school, Toshinori, and all the other stuff," exclaimed Midoriya as he rolled over onto his stomach. Propping himself up with his arms when on his stomach then made a huffing noise. Not liking the new work load on his plate. This time Bahamut laughed then replied, "Its nothing we are not use to. Especially, when we were younger."

"I know," taking in a deep breath to release it, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No, the day after. Have a mission in the Tokyo so I won't be back until Sunday," Bahamut climbed on top of the shelf. Stepping onto the window seal then turned back to Izuku, "See ya until then. Oh, make sure to see the two idiots tomorrow after meeting All Might. I think they said they had a mission for you or wanted your help."

Turning back to outside world to vanish from the teen view when he jumped away from the apartment complex. Izuku exhaled another bout of air. Exhausted from this long day. Rolling over again so he was his back again to whisper out to the ceiling, "See you until then, koi."

Ȣ

A door was slammed closed on modern house located on one of them mountains not far from Musutafu. Black helmet was pulled off and placed on a small table next to the door. Setting the alarm back on than headed his room. Pulling off the suit as went. Not caring where the pieces landed for now. It wasn't like anyone was going to see. The windows were covered, coating the house in darkness with only streams of moonlight breaching the blinds, and he lived alone. Been alone for as long as he remembered. Thanks to mistakes of certain officials, his job, and the fact he was orphan. But he liked it this way. Adheesha had his freedom to live his life the way he wanted.

Although lonely since he had no one living with him. Adheesha smiled though because that feeling of loneliness were driven away when he was around Izuku. A happiness that was quickly chased by guilt. Guilt for dragging the teen into his world of killing years ago when he was recruited. He guesses it couldn't have been helped since he was child himself then. Adheesha sighed as he went into the bedroom. Needing rest for the mission he had to deal with during the daytime. Meeting with other agencies was truly a hassle. The regular ones always looked down upon the black card wielding heroes just because they can kill. Even thought BC heroes take on the tougher, rougher jobs they can't or won't take on. Such as dealing the sex traffickers, pedophile groups, anything that would force another human being to do something that's against their will. Even cleaning the gangs that permeate the hidden places most people ignore or don't see. Yeah, his agency may take on the additional job of assassinations, but they are rarely done and harder to do. Only because of the amount of information needed before killing a person but there is also the fact that the right assassin must be picked for the kill.

Entering the room to flop down on the bed. Adheesha was already tired of all of this shit but sadly certain circumstances kept him from leaving. Circumstances he and Izuku had to complete if they ever wish the program in the future. Letting out a sigh before he got comfortable on the bed. Falling asleep quickly for the task that had to be completed tomorrow.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter Two: Roaring Muscles

**Naru:** Hey my readers! We have returned. Like to remind my loyal readers we do have an ao3 account. It's the same name as this one, NebulasPrime. We have a on going series centering around the Mirio/Izuku pairing. So, stop by, drop a kudo, drop a review or two.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own the Boku no Hero Academia franchise.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

"…Talk…"

'… _Thought…'_

'… _ **Mental Conversation…'**_

 **Scene Change (** Ȣ **)**

 **Spell**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Roaring Muscles

A couple of days had passed since the incident with the slime villain. It was now early in the morning on Dagoba Municipal Park, Midoriya was wrapped in a rope as he tried his hardest to pull a fridge across the sandy beach. As hears the call of his trainer from atop the appliance, "Hey, hey, hey! It's pretty comfy up on this fridge! How you doing down there?!"

When the last of those words were spoken did the teenager slip and fall onto the ground. The rope flinging off to the sides. Hearing the condescending voice of All Might from high above, "People move this everyday you know. Most of them don't even any super strength."

Midoriya lifted his head and groaned before getting onto his side to say, "Well, yeah, but there's an extra six hundred pounds with you sitting up on top of it.

All Might looked over to the side, "Nah! I've lost weight. So, I am down to five sixty these days. In this form at least."

Izuku just sighed before uttering lowly, "Great… Much better."

' _Geez, strength training is what I hated the most in the program and now its coming back to haunt me here. I guess the Kami's are telling me I need to fucking bulk up or die,_ ' he thought while looking around at the massive amount of junk on the beach. Disgusted with how people could have just tossed their trash here. Izuku sighed again as he got the basic premise of what Toshinori wanted him to do but he couldn't help but to ask, "Why do you have me dragging trash across the beach anyway?"

This caused his trainer to focus his attention on the assassin as he laughed, "Take a look at yourself. You're not ready for my power."

The sound of a camera clicks could be heard. Midoriya just pressed his lips together at the fact his picture was taken. Suppressing the urge to get on top of the fridge to take the phone and smash it. Not only of because of the condescending tone but also training had drilled it into his head to remain unseen. Though he kept up the act he always portrays to distract him from the urge by faking a bunch of tears while turning quickly to the hero and wailing, "But I thought you said I was worthy?!"

Getting on all fours to face the ground so his wailing could continue. Hearing the muscle-bound hero was now on the ground as he continued talking over the loud sound, pictures still being taken on the phone, "I am talking about your weak body."

The wailing stopped at that in order to look at the blond, "My quirk, One for All, is a whole lot to handle. The combine physical abilities of everyone who had ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body cannot fully inherit it. Your arms and legs will shoot off if you tried to."

"Seriously," Izuku screamed out with a shiver, "Okay, so all this trash stuff is hard-core gym workout. And you're my trainer?"

"You got it," Yagi exclaimed, giving a thumbs up before turning around to head over to the fridge, "But there is another reason to. I did a little online research. Apparently, this part of the beach use to be beautiful, but it has been a mess for the last few years."

Rapping his knuckles against the appliance a few times. Izuku took this has his chance to get up from the ground. His curious nature wondering what he was about to do. As well, spewing off the knowledge he had of the area, "That's right… because of the ocean currents… Anything that is dropped in the water will end up here. People take advantage of that by illegally dumping their trash here. Now all the locals avoid this place."

Toshinori went to the side of the large trash to place a hand on the top of it, "Heroes these days are all about showing off and catching flashy villains. Things were different before quirks. Service is what mattered," saying all of this as he crushed the fridge down flat, "Back then, heroes were those who helped the community. Even if it was kind of boring."

Suddenly, a large gust of wind was created as the last of the machine was flatten. All Might now on a knee as she says, "You will restore the coastline for the entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path on becoming a hero."

Izuku stared at him in shock before shifting to all the trash around him, "Um, all this? But there is so much! That's impossible!"

' _What the fuck did I get myself into,_ ' Izuku thought to himself in panic. This was going to be as bad as the physical training he had went through. Izuku knew he was already muscle bound but kept himself lean due his body type and need for stealth. It helped that Adheesha quirk also kept his true form hidden from everyone. It was all of this was so much to do. Then there were the other factors he also keeps hidden just to keep his cover as a weak middle schooler stable.

"Young Midoriya," Izuku heard Toshinori call out. Making him look at the muscular man, "You want to go Yūei, right?"

"Well, yeah… Of course. You went their so it must be the best school around, right? I know it's a long shot, but I am going to shoot for the moon. Yūei," the greenette answered as a little blush colored his cheeks as he balled his left hand into a fist. The hero turned around to face the sea as he loudly exclaimed, "You got a lot of spirit, fanboy! But… as I mentioned before. Hero work isn't easy to do without a quirk. Its not fair but that's the reality. Yūei is the hardest hero course to get into. So that means…"

"That I… have to prepare my body for your quirk really fast. Yūei exam is in ten months," Izuku said excitedly, taking a several steps towards the older man. Yagi just faced him with a big grin with some papers he pulled out of no ware, "Not to worry kid! I got you covered with my handy ' _Aim to Past American Dream Plan_.' Followed this to the letter and the beach will cleaned up just in time. I also detailed every other aspect of your life whiles I was at it."

"Evens my sleep is scheduled," he commented as he took the papers from the hero. Said man slide right next to him as he loudly whispers to him, "If I am being honest, this is going to be super hard. Are you sure your up to it?"

"Yes, sure I am. I must work harder than anyone else just to get in. So, what choice do I have," he stated as he continued to look at the papers in his hands. Lips quivering at the thought of all the physical activity, the stress that it will bring, and how his eating habits had become even more strict than it was before. Hell, he hardly ate stuff before, and this will make eating the stuff he devoured in his life a lot more difficult. Izuku sighed as he folded the papers into a little square than placing it into a pocket of the sweet pants he wore. Never mind the jobs he must take while training but that might ease up soon. Since they still must report this to the agency when the chance presents itself. That thought did remind him of what he needed to ask, "Hey, All might…"

"Yes, young man?"

"Will it be…," he paused because he didn't know how the man was going to respond, "Will it be okay to tell at least one person about all of this…? He is one of the few I trust, and I know he will keep it all a secret."

This got Yagi full attention now. The man was silent for a several minutes with that huge grin on his face. A grin that was starting to creep assassin out some. That was saying something since he was a killer and seen things most couldn't handle. Yagi placed a hand on his chin as he thought it over a little bit more before responding, "Okay, but you must bring this friend to the beach for me to meet them. They must also join in your training."

Midoriya gave a loud yell in victory. Happy that the man agreed to it. That their plan was make it through despite the guilt eating him up some that they were going to go behind his back. Sadly, it was the life he was in. Dealing out betrayal like it was candy.

Ȣ

Izuku happily laid in his bed in relief. Happy that he was through the day and all the training. Muscles felt slightly sore now, but he knew that was going to change in the morning. It was going to come in full force tomorrow as he returns to beach to meet up with Toshinori early in the morning. He sighed as he tried to roll over to his side to quickly find he couldn't. He pouted in anger as his hatred for physical training was renewed. A feeling that dissipated to one of surprise when he heard chuckling in the dark room. Reaching his head up to spot a familiar figure he grew accustomed to. Finding he was also dressed differently as well. Dressed in all black armor. Plated like and hi-tech like. Appearing slightly bulky and wouldn't be of true use for assassin but he got in with it. If someone was trying to explain it then they would say that someone slapped Gundam suit armor onto him. Not the old Eighties/Nineties version of Gundam but the one Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans one. It was just thinner and slightly more flexible. The helmet itself was different from the one before. The very thing that made him think of Gundam in the first place. It covered the head completely with dark wires connecting to the chest and back plates of the armor. Utterly black like the armor to blend into the darkness of then night but not that dark to obscure the fact he could see an indent. A slot that reached from the upper part of the head until it stopped right above the chin. A couple of glowing eyes of crimsons was the only thing illuminating from all of it. The figure got up from the bookshelf he was sitting on to silently make his way to the bed. Placing himself on the soft bed. Sinking deep into the mattress as he shoved the tired legs of friend back some. Clawed hands were careful in making sure to not accidently cut him. Izuku smiled as he softly spoke, "You appear even more dragon like with that armor."

Adheesha snorted as placed a hand a thigh. Gently rubbing the flesh underneath the fabric of the All Might pajama pants, "Yeah, but it was one of the main reasons it took so long for me to get back in the first place. It's the new armor they are integrating for the captains and vice-captains only. So, I have yours at my place."

"Great," Izuku groaned out as placed a hand on his face. Taking it off soon after to look at the teen, "I take it you came to see it was with the hero?"

"Yep," Adheesha chirped. Izuku eye twitched in annoyance on how happy the other male sounded. Said male tried to look at innocent as he could while in the armor. Which proved not to be much when in a suit of armor meant to help kill and reconnaissance.

"Well, he has agreed to let me ' _tell_ ' you about One for All but on the condition of meeting you tomorrow. As well, joining out training sessions."

"That doesn't sound so bad. It will just be finding the time to report. Where is the place your training at," taking his hand off the leg to place his arm on his own? Supporting his weight, he bent over.

"Dagoba Municipal Park," Adheesha hummed at the answer as he thought about the area. Then a place most ideal came into his mind. Gazing down at Izuku to say, "There is place we could meet could talk with Amos at. Might be better if we brought Toshinori with us to. Not only will support our claims when we tell him."

"Are you sure," Izuku felt unsure about this. It was not uncommon for them to speak with one another, and others, in code. Making it easier to complete missions when they weren't in their gear. Having to mingle into the crowds of the public.

"Yeah, I am," he said before getting off the bed. Sensing it was his time to go home. He didn't want Midoriya mother to find him. Knowing how she panics over things. Going over to the bookcase to climb on top of it. Disappearing out of the window and into the night. Izuku sighed as he watched his partner leave. Tomorrow was going to be a headache.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter Three: Report

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Boku no Hero Academia franchise.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, bigotry, lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

"…Talk…"

'… _Thought…'_

'… _ **Mental Conversation…'**_

 **Scene Change (** Ȣ **)**

 **Spell**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** Report

Adheesha whistled when he saw the torn-up beach here. There were piles of trash on the sand as far as the eye could see. Izuku stood next to the teen as he silently nodded. The sun had yet risen over the watery horizon, but it was getting there. If the sky slowly becoming lighter and lighter with the unseen rays of the morning sun. Illuminating the trash as black piles on the white-yellow sand.

"Even I would have trouble with all of this crap if I didn't use my quirk," Adheesha states as he scanned the area once again. Noting what items can be reused as other items. Knowing that one of their friends would really appreciate all the raw material that could be salvaged from here. A snort of disbelief brought Adheesha out of his thoughts. For he knew what it was about. Out of the two of them he was the stronger one. He was able to excel in the physical aspects of their career. Didn't mean he lacked the mind to go with his brute force. Suddenly the roar of a car got their attention. Turning around to see a cherry red convertible coming to a stop on the side of the street. The car was soon shut off before Toshinori got out of the car. Going to the two teenagers with a huge smile on his face, "Good morning, my boy! How are you this lovely morning?"

"I am doing great," he said, returning the excitement. He truly did still have some hero worship for the man. Adheesha couldn't blame the teen for being this way. It wasn't every day you meet the number one hero. Let alone that hero is also meeting his blacklist counterpart in an unknowing manner. This made the white-haired teen close his eyes as he said a ' _heh_ ' underneath his breath. This situation was starting to sound outlandish to him.

"Now who is your friend here, Midoriya," Yagi asked as he eyed the lithe, muscular teen that stood next to the green haired one. The short white hair wild and spikey as side bangs framing his face as a sly smirk graced his pink lips. Mischief dancing in his crimson eyes. For some reason that annoyed the blond greatly. Midoriya lightly snorts for he notices the change. Easily missed by the hero but not for his friend. Adheesha smirk grew slightly wider at the knowledge that Toshinori was already annoyed with him without reason.

For Toshinori thought, the years of heroics and instincts was telling him something was wrong. To be weary of the teen before him. Adheesha probably knew why to. Unlike Izuku, who cute chubby face could get away with murder, Adheesha knew his look had an edger tone to it. This was due to fact his years of work as a front liner for the pair and their usually small team. If said team had the chance to work together in the night. Which hadn't happened in months since most were called away to other nations. Other agencies having need for their specialties and skills. Adheesha kept himself from letting that smirk develop into a devilish smile. Last thing needed was for the man not tell him about his quirk. It was needed before he and Izuku went to their higher ups with what they know. As well, making protecting the successor of the 'Number One Hero' a whole of a lot easier on them.

"All Might, this my friend Adheesha Raithwall. He is the one I told you that I can trust with anything," the greenette exclaimed excitedly. Arms and clutched fist clinging to the side of his body as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Adheesha put two fingers to his head before saluting with them.

"Nice to finally meet you, young man," Yagi stated loudly then chuckled lightly. The feeling of being annoyed not leaving the hero. Something telling him to be weary of the younger male. He never had this feeling before, except for a few villains, around a civilian. No, this feeling sometimes lingered around a few heroes as well. A few he knew that were the special cases in their system. The ones allowed to hold the black card licenses. Then it quickly clicked. It was his instinct to be on guard around the Raithwall. Not that he believed that he should be, but he didn't completely ignore it.

"Follow me you two," Yagi states as proceeded to the stairs. Going down them until sand touched the bottom of the white sneakers he wore. Going deep into the trash pile and away from the public sidewalks. They didn't need anyone to hear them talk about the situation. He turned to the two of them with a stern look and a frown marring his usually smiling face. This caused them to both straighten up out of response from their training. Arms reaching behind their backs and a hand grabbing hold of the other. Their faces now blank as they waited for the man to continue. This sudden switch in them made Toshinori back up some and lose a bit of the seriousness he had. Not expecting the teens to change their jovial natures so quickly in the short amount of time. He pointed a look to Izuku and asks, "Are you sure you want him to know?"

Izuku looks directly in his eyes to question right back, "Are there others in the world that you trust that know the truth of your quirk."

"Yes, there are several," Yagi answers as several people popped into his mind. Making him ease up on the thought of letting someone Izuku personally knew know of the secret. Wouldn't be fair to him not have his own support system like he has. One that ranged from his old mentor to his sidekick he grew distant from. This made him smile a little to know someone out their will help him in this endeavor. The large grin Toshinori is known to have returned before declaring to them, "Then let's get started!"

Ȣ

 **(** _ **Several Hours Later, Evening, Rhodondo's Café**_ **)**

Both Midoriya and Raithwall sat at the café as the sun set in the distance. They had a little extra time after the training with the hero and decided to use it wisely. Resting in one of their favorite places as they waited for a couple people to join them. Having called them long before reaching the place. In the meantime, they enjoyed how the city looked like in the twilight. The scenic view of people walking home and the dying light of the sun trying to bend over the buildings. Giving them a nice orange glow with brown shadows. Izuku shivering a bit when the cold started to nip at him. Only turning away when they heard the scrapping of chairs against rough stone. They were outside after all. Taking their gaze off the sight to be greeted by the familiar heroes still in their costumes. Catching the eyes of many who never seen them before but ignored who seen them plenty of times. Some tried to pull out their phones to take pictures to find they didn't work at all. Long ago, Adheesha would have snorted at this but not anymore. Being used to this and the armor they wore. Though he didn't blame them for gawking and wanting pictures of them. They never seen these kinds of armor before. They were specialized and only certain holders of the Black Card Heroes could get them. Making them hard to obtain and sought after to the villains that knew they knew the truth of them. Believing the rumors that ran all over the underground. Not that he could blame those stupid fools. These were of course the Warhammer series of Armor. The top of the line in series. Though it was getting off track of why this meeting was being called in the first place.

"Bahamut," a disgruntle grunt came Adheesha from the call, "Wraith," a 'Hun' like noise from Izuku.

The both set their sights on the one who spoke. One in the full plate of black armor who sat proudly and straight in the chair with four small orbs glowing red. He knew what he wanted so they gave it to him in the usual fashion. The reason of why he was called here.

"Izuku here finally bought that blond rabbit he been looking at forever. Including that black one it gave birth to," Adheesha states before taking a sip of some iced tea he orders before. The other person who had joined the black geared one, this one waring the same version of the armor except in navy blue with electric blue orbs that shined, sat straight up from the slouching position he was in. Showing surprise in his body movement. Something that was very unprofessional in their line of work, but he was always unprofessional. Not that anyone minded since that behavior saved someone ass in some form or fashion. Though they couldn't read the one in black very well though they picked up enough from the years of knowing him when they had his full attention. Much like in this moment. Adheesha grinned deviously before continuing, "Many of the things you guys said about those big rabbits were true. Inheriting so many things that made them that way. Passing it on to the next generation. Making the next gen a whole better, yada, yada, and all that."

"Then, who will get the black rabbit then if it's such a problem," the one in navy asks quietly. Unsure of what this could mean for their society if it was being passed now.

"I am keeping both and Adheesha is helping me take care of the rabbits," Izuku answered, cutting his partner off before he could answer. The both older men nodded before they got up from their seats. The black looked back down at them to say, "As of now, I except to hear from the both of you regularly. I hate to find out something had happened to those rabbits while I was away."

They nodded in understanding of the orders behind it. Both hidden and obvious. Regular reports and double their training between mission. The navy Warhammer started to walk away when he heard his leader say to them, "Also… Here."

Suddenly, the side of his opened to allow two little items to fall out into his hand. One was seal pack of cards and the other was a miniature kunai. It closed when both items were tossed onto the glass top table between them. The deck landed with a dull thump before sliding in the middle and the bounced a couple of times with a distinct click then 'thump' and scraping along the clear glass. Adheesha eyebrow raised in a question manner as he gave him a look. Leaning back into the chair before asking, "You sure you want to give these back to this us so soon? Though you wanted to lighten the load after we whooped your ass several times with them?"

"Yeah, yeah, but if that rabbit is going to be trouble then you got your _games_ to keep you company. So, welcome back to beating my ass with that deck of yours. Hoping you're not to rusty with them," with that he started to leave with the two of them behind. Heading off to where he was needed the most in that moment. The irked the white-haired assassin nerves to the point he stood up quickly and slammed his hands on the table. Causing it to shake and spilling both of their drinks. Izuku looked on in horror as he watched his half devoured paradise was be3ing wasted. Something that Adheesha ignored when he yelled after the two villainous heroes, "It's only been three months, you bastard!"

The only thing he got in response was a chuckle before hearing, "Expect my gift for those rabbits come in the mail soon!"

A growl came from the angry teen before flopping back into the seat in anger. Grabbing the deck of cards on the table and looked at the box that covered the deck. Seeing it was plain with one word on it. _Gambit_. He sighed for he was happy to have his name back. He thought it might be retired and he was left as a legend. The same for Izuku, who had taken the kunai, and rubbing his thumb over the engraving of his name. _Nobuo_. One that many scars and memories attached it like his. Ones that seen the hardships and pain of years they wished to forget. Even though they won't get rid of them for the sake of the people they work with. The fallen and those lost in time. A burden carried by the two of them as one of the longest lasting pairs. All because of their _quirks_.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
